


Not Enough

by orchidwai_hunho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidwai_hunho/pseuds/orchidwai_hunho
Summary: Word Count : 7.5K+For Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyun is enough.Was it the same for the Leader?Maknae didn't know,the unsaid words were the ones that are most important.What is going to happen?





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

> When I planned this story "NOT ENOUGH", I only planned this to be a one-shot. A clean, hot, exciting story of #SEJUN #HUNHO. And I let the story carried me to this. It's about 8000 words and I really hope you guys enjoy the story regardless of my grammer mistakes and everything. Normally, when I write stories, I focus on one pair. In "NOT ENOUGH", even though the main pair is #HUNHO, I put #SUBAEK and #SEXING which I hope you guys don't mind.'
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH again for reading, subscribing the story. I will be looking forward to hear from you guys.
> 
> AFF link : https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1228299/

1.  
“Tell me one thing.” THE SHORTER one asked.  
Normally, for others, it’s always taller one that is used as human pillow. But not Oh Sehun, the clingy maknae, the childish one.

“What thing?”  
Sehun breathed in his Hyung’s scent. For him, Joonmyun’s scent is like drug, like heroin. So addicting. Sehun plays with Joonmyun’s fingers, smelling Joonmyun, wanting to stop the time in this moment.  
These days, they both have individual schedules so it has been a week without sex.

“Am I only one for you?”

Sehun didn’t stop smelling or playing, he just answered simply.  
“Yes.”

Kim Junmyun is stressed these days. It is always been like that, SUHO, the most unpopular one. It is ok. He doesn’t want to be idol to be popular. He just want to sing, act and want his fans to listen to his voice. He just want someone to appreciate his voice, his acting, his hard work.  
But it’s hard.  
It’s really hard to be the leader and to be the most unwanted one. He just want someone who wants him, need him and love him.

He is so glad that he found Sehun.  
But it just seems that…

It sounds stupid to say things like he is jealous of Baekhyun. Baekhyun is so playful publicly or privately. He saw the pictures on Twitter. And he hates it. He didn’t say anything to anyone. It is known that Baekhyun has been heartbroken since Taeyeon.

Sehun let Baekhyun bites him.  
Not once, twice.

The thoughts on his mind are gone as soon as Sehun’s soft lips demanding his attention. His little tongue lick the skin like he is tasting his favorite icecream.  
“Hunnie.”

It’s automatic. Junnmyun called out my name is the favorite thing in the world. Sehun loves his shortened name coming from Junmyun’s mouth in breathy moans. Everytime he teased Junmyun’s neck and shoulder, Junmyun impatient sounds are like music to his ears. He wants Junmyun to keep calling his name like this. So he keeps doing those nasty little teases to Junmyun.

Sehun’s fingers left my hands. I know exactly where it’s going.  
“Ah~”

Sehun laughs. He knew I like my nipples being played.  
“Hunnie…”  
I grabbed the sofa because it is just too much to handle. Oh Sehun always drives me go crazy.  
Without stopping, he is on top of me, licking, playing, teasing, God…

He removed my sweater. I hate being cold but I don’t mind my nakedness at all. My skin is getting hot anyway.

Sehun moved his lips to kiss me and I immediately open my mouth, welcoming him in the most heated way. I can’t just be teased like that. I held his body and laying him down on sofa and grind our crotches.  
I wait no time to remove his jeans. It’s easy. Sehun didn’t wear belt nor tight jeans when he meant to spend the night with me.

“It has been a week.”  
“Yes, Hyung.” Sehun swallows his saliva. He has been looking forward to this night. It has been a damn week.

Junmyun removes his pants. He just want to be inside of Sehun.  
“Could you take it raw?”  
Sehun is panting now. He is grabbing the sofa so hard that his knuckles are white. He let Junmyun push his legs towards his chest. He wants it so bad. Junmyun rarely takes him raw. It makes me wonder why but he doesn’t have the luxury of wondering when Junmyun is spreading his ass-cheeks wide.

“Hyung, please~~”

Junmyun looks at Sehun writhing under him. Yes, Sehun is his. He bent down and lick that hot, tight, pinkish, little hole of Sehun. Fucking Sexy. Oh fucking Sehun.

He inserted his tongue, twisting it in a way that makes Sehun go even crazier.  
“Hyung, ahh, harder.”

Demanding little brat.

Suho complies nonetheless. He fucked me with his skilled tongue, in and out. It is a torture, a sweet torture.  
He put out without so much slowing down first, leaving the maknae hanging and disappointments.

“I still need to be inside you.”  
Sehun doesn’t dare complain. He knew his leader Hyung. His Hyung right now is dangerous, dark and in charge.  
“On your fours.”

I feel my legs trembled in excitement. A week-long wait was worth it if Junmyun is taking him by the back. It means the night is gonna long and painful. Oh how much he wanted that.

Junmyun doesn’t give Sehun a prep. He just put three of his fingers, gaining a painful whelp from the taller one. Junmyun loves Sehun butt right now, he wants to fuck him, hard. Junmyun fingers knew enough. HE found the spot, did not hit them right but brush it past on purpose.

“Hyung, I…”  
Sehun wants this. The pain and the pleasure. HE wants this because Junmyun is the one giving it. Junmyun makes sure he did not hit the sweetspot and take out his fingers.

“Sehun?”

There’s no answer. Sehun is panting hard. He wants to come but it’s not enough. He is holding himself up for Junmyun so he can’t touch himself either. It truly is a torture.  
A slap came down on his fair, round ass.  
“Ah!” Sehun cried out.

“Yes, Hyung.” Sehun became obedient on first hit. Junmyun smirked at younger one submission.

“Beg.”

“Hyung, please. Please fuck me.”  
“How?”  
“Hard.”

“Hard?”  
Sehun face reddened. He doesn’t know what game Junmyun is playing but he kinda hates it. He is not submissive.

“Hardest. Rough. Fast and Raw.”

“You asked it.” Junmyun hold Sehun in place and he just slammed his cock into Sehun, aiming it not to hit the spot but close enough to make Sehun cried out in both pain and pleasure.

“AHHHhhh, shit.”

Sehun bites down the sofa to keep his voice down but it doesn’t help. He cried out but Junmyun is just starting.  
He kept thrusting in and out of Sehun, firming his grip on Sehun’s waist. Junmyun still refused to hit the prostate.

Sehun felt like he is ripping into two. Every time Junmyun pulls out just to push in with a great force and incredible speed, his shouts became louder. He pleads more.  
“Please Hyung.”  
It hurts but the pleasure is building inside slowly because Junmyun still not hitting it.

Junmyun left hand found his nipple. He pinched it so hard that Sehun thought he is pulling it out of his skin. Junmyun didn’t release the nipple, his thumb and middle finger pulling it while the index finger rubbing it. Sehun jolted in pleasure.  
“Ah, Hyung, more.”  
Junmyun decided to give Sehun more. He is thrusting so hard that Sehun thought it is impossible to fuck him harder but Junmyun’s thrust got sharper and hit him so hard on the right spot that had been ignored for a long time. It sent Sehun directly to his cloud nine, making him see stars.

“FUCKKK, HYUNGG”

Sehun is so closed. He is about to come. Junmyun wrapped Sehun’s cock with his right hand, not letting him come.  
“HYUNG, PLEASE. PLEASE.”

SEHUN’s cried are almost ear-splitting but the leader enjoys it.  
“HOLD IT.”

Sehun gripped the sofa, laying his face flat but it doesn’t help. Junmyun is abusing his nipples while his strong thrusts are getting more precise. The pleasure become too much to handle. The only thing Sehun could think is his cock, too hard, too red and ready to explode.

“PLEASEEE.”

SEHUN pleaded. Junmyun close his eyes, keep thrusting it hard. His own release is finding him soon. He let go of Sehun’s poor nipple.  
Sehun bites his bottom lips, he tried to hold it in but the orgasm is great. It became too impossible.

“NOW.”  
Sehun thanked god. Junmyun stroke his cock fast enough. It doesn’t take long. The orgasm ripped through him. Sehun’s moans and Junmyun’s growls in pleasure filled the room. They come together. While aftershock is hitting Sehun, Junmyun kissed the spent maknae hard.

“I love you.”  
Sehun speak softly against Junmyun’s ears. His arms too weak but still holding firmly his leader Hyung.  
“Good boy. Now, rest. I love you too.”

2.  
“Why can’t they just keep it down?” Jongdae raise the volume of the TV trying to neglect all the sounds of their Leader and Maknae.  
And someone is trying to hide his visible bulge in his pants.  
“Yixing Hyung!!!”  
“What? Sehun is too loud!”  
Kyungsoo is laughing too hard. Chan Yeol sitting next to him, can’t help but thinking dirty thoughts about Kyungsoo. He could make Kyungsoo screams for him. Hell, yeah Kyung Soo could be very loud if one know the way.  
“Please, Park pervert Yeol, keep your eyes to yourself.” Minseok scolds. He can’t help but shook his head in disapproval.  
“Whhhat? I’m not doing anything.” Chanyeol protests.  
“You’re very much eye-fucking him.”  
“What?” Baekhyun stood up from his seat to confirm what he just heard.  
“WHAT?” Kyungsoo looks at Chanyeol to see if Minseok is saying the truth.

At that time, the door opens. Joonmyun walks out of the room, shirtless, showing off his upper body.  
“Umm… Can you guys keep it down? Maknae is really tired and can’t sleep due to your noises.”

“What?”  
“What the heck?” Jongdae got his mouth gape opened.  
“Did you just tell us to keep it down?” Chanyeol said.  
“Unbelievable!!!” Minseok rolled his eyes at EXO’s leader Kim Junmyun.

But someone is being quiet. Jongin couldn’t take his eyes off from Junmyun whose skin glistens from sweat but looking goddamn great.  
His imagination went wild, what would be like to be held by this person? What would be like to be touched by this person? He blinked only when Junmyun is out of his sight, going into the kitchen. But only to make his mind go willder, Junmyun came back with a bottle of beer, sat on the floor in front of him, leaning against the sofa.

“Is there something on my face?”  
Jongin startled. Junmyun is speaking to him.  
HE shook his head, unable to voice.  
Junmyun smirked in knowing. Kim Jongin would give killer stare and postures to the fans but very innocent off-stage. Actually, the only innocent one in EXO.  
“Were we very loud?” Junmyun continues the conversation with Jongin. But Jongin only able to stare at the leader, his exposed chest and messy hair. He wanted to do unspeakable things with this sexy leader. GOD.

“It is not even a question.” Jongdae speaks out, giving him an annoyed look.  
“Well, I’ve got nothing to defend myself or Maknae. Let him sleep in peace.” Junmyun laughs, take a sip of his beer.  
Jongin got up, away from this nauseating and intimidating aura of his god-blessed Leader Hyung. He went into kitchen, wanting something cool.

“Ok, what’s with you?” Baekhyun came into the kitchen, putting a hand on the dancer.  
Baekhyun speaks very softly. It’s almost inaudible but of course, Jongin heard. He also heard the manly laughers Junmyun made from the living room.  
“I felt… Baekhyun hyung, I want to tell you something.”  
“What? You got a crush on Myun Hyung or something?”  
Jongin’s eyes got widened, looking like a kid that got caught stealing food at night.  
Baekhyun is laughing so hard at Jongin. How innocent that little pub could be? He is old enough to know things like these. He is known to be the sexiest member besides Yixing and Sehun.  
“Howw?”  
“Well, you were always staring at him strange. And he’s hot.”  
“I am not always staring at him. But only a few times.”  
Baekhyun laughs. Jongin looks like a scared kid.  
“So you agree that Myun Hyung is hot.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Yixing comes into the kitchen, eyeing the two.  
“Nothing. Jongin got a crush on Leader.”  
“Just that?” Yixing gives no response.  
Baekhyun is like ‘see? Everyone knows’ towards Jongin.  
“Hyung how could you say that out loud? Quiet down. Junmyun Hyung is right in the living room.”  
“He knows. I bet on my new converse shoes. He knows.”  
“What?”  
This time, Jongin really feaks out.  
“You guys are fussing over such trivial thing. It’s not even an affair, it’s just some crush. What’s the harm?” Yixing took his soju bottle out, opening the lit.  
“Hmm…” Baekhyun eyed Yixing. Something is not right. Yixing is saying like he had done something bigger than having a crush on someone in a relationship. An affair? Interesting.

“It’s not like you have had an affair or a crush either.” Jongin said.  
“Omg, Junmyun knows. I was staring at his… omg.. He knows? No way. How?” Jongin returned to his internal war of embarrassment.  
“Wait… Jongin, he might have.” Baekhyun said in thoughtful tone that got attention of both Yixing and Jongin.  
“You had gone behind our backs!!!”  
Yixing smirked.  
“It was scandalous. OMG. WHO WAS IT? WHEN WAS IT?”  
Baekhyun asked. NO WAY. He thought. Zhang Yixing was once very, very introverted. Not KyungSoo and Chanyeol, he’s sure of it. Was it Woomin Hyung? But he and JongDae is pretty tight. There’s two people in EXO he got suspicious of. Leader Hyung and Maknae. MAKNAE!!!

He quickly got rid of Junmyun Hyung. Because there’s no way he would allow someone to top him. He’s such a god.  
“YOU HAD SEX WITH OH SEHUN?”  
“Shh!!!” Yixing covers Baekhyun mouth quickly. Jongin mouth gaped opened.

“Aren’t Sehun with Myun Hyung? Is he two timing Junmyun Hyung?” Jongin eyes changed from shock to anger and rage.  
“It was long before Junmyun and Sehun are together. And it’s nothing. Just one night stand.” Yixing said it with much grieve. He regretted it. He wanted to make Junmyun jealous. His target was Junmyun. They say no one can top Leader Kim, oh how much he wanted to. And his plan works, not for him, extremely well for Maknae.

Jongin quickly left the kitchen. He felt this need to punch Yixing for sleeping with Myun Hyung’s lover. He said it was long before but still, he’s angry. He looks for his Hyung but he’s not there anymore.  
“Where’s Junmyun Hyung?”  
“Back to sleep, I guess.” Chan Yeol pointed to the room Junmyunnie Hyung shared with Sehun. Jongin thought, how lucky Maknae is to share a room with a God.

 

Junmyun watched Sehun sleeps.  
The adoration for the Maknae he felt is so great, sometimes he felt suffocating for the love he had for Sehun. He let it show sometimes, but only a peak of it. Like a tip of iceberg, if he saw what’s underneath, he would scare away.  
Byun Baekhyun words dun leave his mind.Sehun and Yixing…  
He left the bedroom, into the bathroom. He let the water runs down his body. He didn’t bother taking his pants off. He needed water, to cool down the heat not from the strenuous activity with his beloved Maknae, but from the news he just heard. His insides burn.  
Water can’t save him. Hell. That’s what he felt like. Hell.  
Agitation.  
Rage.  
Helplessness.  
Despair.  
The peacefulness on Sehun face did ease off some of his anger but the pit full of negative emotions in his stomach is no end.  
Of all people, Zhang Yixing.  
He doesn’t get any sleep that night.

He did remove his clothes before getting out of bathroom. He wouldn’t want Maknae to step on the slippery floor. He put on the pajama pants. He didn’t join Maknae on the bed. He sat on the sofa.  
The night is long.

3.  
Junmyun blink every now and then but mostly he just stared.  
He saw Maknae starting to wake up, shifting his eyebrows, his beautiful eyebrows. He quickly went outside of their shared room. He knew he would look awful. He hasn’t slept. He felt thirst. His throat burns.  
There was Jongin in the kitchen. That kid, he didn’t close his bedroom which he shared with, he didn’t remember. He felt dizziness. He felt like he’s about to pass out. He quickly went through the door. He needed a bed, which didn’t have Hunnie in it. He wants to show only his perfect side to his dearest Maknae, not this pathetic side.  
HE saw it.  
The white bedsheets, seemed too soft. He passed out on the bed with his face downward.

“What is this?”  
Baekhyun raised his head to see what’s dropping next to him. HE found shirtless Junmyun, messy hair, fair soft skin yet hard muscle. He couldn’t believe his eyes.  
GOD in his room.  
“Hyung?” Baekhyun calls out.  
“Hyung? What’s wrong?”  
There is no answer from the Leader, making Baekhyun little worried.

Baekhyun gets up, he himself only had his boxer on. But dresscode wasn’t important, what important is the unconscious Leader on his bed. His hands goes to Junmyun’s forehead, feels his heat.  
“JESUS.”  
He gets the towel, cold towel, his concern for the Leader only grew.  
When the cold touched his heat, Junmyun moaned.  
“Why are you like this?”  
Baekhyun muttered. He had to cross his leg over Junmyun’s body so that he could turn him around and leave the towel on his forehead properly.  
“I will get Sehun.”  
“No.”  
A firm grip on Baekhyun’s hand got him shocked. A mention of Oh Sehun and he responds?

“What happened?”  
“You tell me, you’re the one who’s on my bed.”  
“Why are you on top of me?”  
“What?”  
Baekhyun didn’t notice the new position they got in, till Junmyun demands an answer.  
“No… You were… I mean…”  
“Come.”

What is happening? Baekhyun couldn’t move like he’s hypnotized. He let Junmyun bringing his lips to his. Warm. Hot. Thirst.

He moaned into mine, quite loud, quite not right.  
His left hand on my nape and his other hand roaming around my exposed back.  
The kiss got too little too messy, tongues involved. Baekhyun didn’t sure where to put his hands so he touch the Leader’s heated skin, muscular abs, strong chest.  
HE is touching the GOD. The thought alone makes him hard.  
And then he heard the loud slam of his bedroom door. And he looks at Joonmyun again, he closed his eyes, obviously feeling not well.  
“Hyung? HYUNG?”  
“Hmm. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean any of this.”  
He touched Junmyun forehead again, this time it’s worse, he’s burning hot. And he felt the chill. He looked up, the air condition, is opened.  
He quickly turn the heater on.

“What’s wrong?? I saw Sehun leaving the… Myun Hyung?” Jongin quickly approached the leader, eyebrows frown in pain.  
“Hyung, are you sick? What happened to him?” Jongin put his hands on Junmyun face, feeling the heat, he pull off his hands.  
“I-I don’t know. He was there when I woke up and…”  
Jongin doesn’t have the luxury of listening to Baekhyun’s blabbering. He quickly grab the towel and get the ice. Jongin put it on Junmyun’s forehead which Junmyun gladly accept it.  
He rubbed the towel on Junmyun’s body to cool off.  
“Have you told Manager Hyung?”  
“RIGHT! I will call him right away.” Baekhyun leaves the room.

Jongin sat on the bed, next to the Leader. Junmyun’s eyes shut closed. He could see the dark circles under his eyes which were covered up by the makeup on broadcast. He never wanted EXO-L or the members to worry about him. He always acts like he’s got everything under control. That’s why he consumed so much vitamins and stuff. People make jokes about him when they know nothing of his sufferings.  
He admired EXO’s Leader, Kim Jun Myun. For all he had done for EXO and EXO-L, no one understands. The Leader always try hard to improve his acting, dance moves, English, Chinese now even Japanese.

Manager Hyung come back with Company Doctor.  
Everyone gathers in the room. Jongin and Baekhyun closest to the Junmyun while Sehun is at the corner, not being able to hide his eyes full of concern yet the image of Baekhyun on top of Junmyun killing him apart.

“He will be ok.”  
“Are you sure? He doesn’t look it though.” Jongin speaks in impatient tone. Why all the doctors use future tense? Can they predict future? They can’t! Why can’t they be more sure of their words.  
“He got a bad cold. And his severe lack of sleep doesn’t help. He need a lot of rest.”

“Serve him right.”  
Sehun left the room with not so much of subtle. No one really heard Sehun, except Yixing. Yixing frowned. This was really unexpected. What really had happened?  
Did Junmyun hear them talking in the kitchen last night? If so, it would be him mad not Sehun.  
Did they fight? But timing doesn’t make sense.  
He found the Maknae lying on bed, turning his bed to the door, alone, hugging the pillow.  
Maknae was shaking.  
He thought about comforting him, wanting to embrace Maknae, asking him what’s wrong. But then Yixing remembered the night they shared and the morning his still-developing hopes shattered.

4.  
“Well, if he doesn’t wanna join afterparty, let him.” Baekhyun dragged Chanyeol away from the Maknae who’s sulking at the fact that it wasn’t Junmyun that calls him.

“Jun, why don’t we go for a stroll?” Yixing casually ask his friend, the Leader but with an intention. He wished to spend time with the Leader, taking a stroll, taking his, with his mouth.  
“Sure, why not?” Junmyun is fast to agree and it surprised the Chinese man. But his joy was short.  
“NOPE, he can’t. He has to be present at the party. Actually, you all have to be.” Manager Hyung snatched the Leader away, gathering all 9 of them in place and let them waits for the van.

“I was wishing to spend time alone with you.” Yixing didn’t give up, he gotta try his best.  
“Do you have something to discuss with me in private?” The leader show his concern for the Chinese Dancer. Oh yes, how much Yixing would enjoy their privacy, two of them, alone. But discuss isn’t what the Chinese man had in mind.  
Instead, Yixing nods.

Yixing was expecting a lot. It was the bar where the party took place. He wished to get the Leader alone for himself but luck wasn’t on his side.  
Jongdae was flirting was Woomin Hyung.  
Junmyun talking with someone from management, and some girls he didn’t recognize.  
Yixing decided, he had to get the Leader attention. MUST.  
He saw Sehun sitting alone, drinking cocktail. What a kid.  
He went over and sat next to Sehun, ordering two shots, strong.

“You, who’s now 20, cannot drink this girly drink anymore.” Yixing said as he take the cocktail in one gulp. Sehun frowned.  
“Xing ge, just go and leave me alone. I want to drink.”  
“I know, you will drink, a stronger one and I will accompany you.” Yixing winked as the bartender served them what he wanted.

“A shot of Lucifer.” Yixing cheerfully said.  
“To EXO.” Yixing hold up the drink, waiting for Sehun to do the same.  
Sehun glanced back at the crowd, unsure of what to do with the drink in front of him. Yixing followed the Maknae’s eyes, he saw Junmyun and their Chairman Lee.  
Putting a hand on Maknae’s shoulder and making him hold the drink, Yixing said again,  
“To our Leader.”  
Sehun looks at Yixing, he sighed.  
“I’m not a strong drinker.”  
“It’s ok, I am here to back you up.”  
Sehun finally takes the shot. Yixing did the same.

 

First shot.

Yixing calls the bartender for new shots for them, “Kept serving till we drop.” The Bartender grins. Of course, he likes it.

Second shot.

Sehun doesn’t look unsure anymore. Instead, the new kind of confidences took place and it makes him sexier.  
Yixing is tipsy by the fourth. But Sehun kept drinking it and he’s at sixth.

“Aren’t you two drinking too much?” Junmyun comes between them.  
“Just the man I was waiting.”  
“Yixing, you should know better that Maknae can’t drink.”  
Sehun smiles sheepishly and he let his head fall on Junmyun’s body.  
“I am not drunk, I can keep us steady.”  
“Really? Then get up.” Yixing stood up, with a protest. He isn’t drunk and he made his point.  
“Ok, I believe you.”  
Junmyun couldn’t give him the attention he waited and wanted too long enough as Sehun tried to stand up again.  
“Hyunggg, I drink. Now I am adult.”  
Junmyun shook his head and scolds Yixing.  
“Look at what you made.”

Yixing shrugged. That was not unexpected but he is starting to see something. The worry in the Leader eyes are no normal.  
“Would you help him to his room? I still have to…”  
“NO, Hyung. I don’t want to go to sleep. I want to be with you.” Junmyun is busy steadying Sehun but it’s not that difficult. Sehun is hugging Junmyun, holding onto him. Yixing wanted to be in Junmyun place or Sehun’s he wasn’t sure.

“I will treat you lunch tomorrow ok? Now be good. Go with Yixing Ge, ok?” Sehun pouts. But he lets go.  
“I want to rest assure, ok? Take care.”  
Junmyun didn’t immediately leave them. It was Yixing who took Sehun. Yixing felt Suho’s concern gaze on his back and he’s satisfied. He doubted those attention is for him but he got part of it anyway.

I forgot to ask where Sehun’s room is. It doesn’t matter I will put him in my room. So I did. Sehun is on my bed. He is wearing an oversize hoodie so I helped him remove it.  
It was my first mistake, no, not exactly a mistake for me but it was for the night. Sehun’s milky white skin reminds of me Junmyun in debut days. Out of curious, I remove his jeans too. Maknae, not aware of any of Yixing’s dangerous intention, he slept innocently.  
Sehun got only his boxer on.  
He just turned 20. Yixing thought. His hand touching Sehun’s soft skin on the chest. Yixing has got too much of a drink.  
“Sehun.”  
Yixing tried calling him but Sehun is in deep sleep.  
Yixing’s hand on Sehun’s chest move to his pink nipples. He pinched it softly at first, rolling around in his thumb and finger, gaining a soft sound from Maknae.  
Yixing is aroused. Seeing Sehun reacting to his fingers, he couldn’t stop himself. One hand playing his own nipples while the other touching Sehun’s clothed member.

“Hyung, wwhat are you…”  
Sehun opens his eyes, feeling dizzy and hot.  
“Sehun-ah, it’s ok.”  
Yixing doesn’t want to stop. He took off his shirt, revealing his redden nipples due to earlier touching himself.  
“No… stop…”  
“It feels good, doesn’t it? Have you touched yourself? You’re 20, aren’t you?”  
Yixing take Sehun’s cock in his hand, pumping and gripping it softly. Sehun closed his eyes, he felt drunk and good. Yes, he had touched himself, thinking his hands are of his beloved Leader’s.  
“Yes, feel my hands. Think of your lover. Do you have someone you like?”  
Yixing kept talking sweetly. He doesn’t want Sehun to be scare of him. He just wants to bring pleasure.  
“Yes.” Sehun muttered. His mind went off to Junmyun. Junmyun’s smiles. His laughs. He climax.  
Yixing himself is breathing hard. He is hard and couldn’t finish himself on Maknae. He won’t use Sehun like this. Instead, he brought a towel from the bathroom, cleaning Maknae.  
“Sleep. Don’t worry, I will go sleep in other rooms.”  
Sehun is too embarrassed to speak or even look to the Chinese man. It was too fast. Junmyun’s laughs are triggers for him. And skillful hands of Yixing. Sehun didn’t want to think anymore. He trusts Yixing Ge. He won’t do anything Sehun disagreed.  
Sehun slept.

Yixing splashed water on his face. Why he had to do this? Yixing felt guilty. And more guilt builds up that he liked it. He liked Sehun’s soft sounds. He wanted to fuck the Maknae and it is wrong. He heard that. He heard ‘Junmyun’ names while he was pleasuring the Maknae. It makes him wanna fuck the Maknae more, harder so that he would say his name ‘Yixing’ not the Leader’s.  
This is so messed up.

“Hey you done?” Baekhyun shouted from outside.  
“Yeah, a second.”  
“I wanna pee, hurry up.” Baekhyun is being Baekhyun, again. Yixing went into the shower, pulling the curtains.  
“It wasn’t lock, I am showering, come finish your business.”  
“What??”  
Yixing is not in the mood to joke around with Baekhyun. He soaked under the cold water. He just need a minute of silent and his choice of room is… just wrong. He thought of Kyungsoo and he thought he will get plenty of silence. He forgot Kyungsoo is sharing a room of Baekhyun at the moment and Kyungsoo is nowhere to be seen. There, so much of silence.

“You’re not peeping right?”  
“Just finish and go, Baekhyun-ah.”  
Yixing is starting to get annoyed.  
Baekhyun laughs and close the door. Yixing rubbed his face. Everything is so wrong.

Yixing shook his head, trying not to be fall into the memories a year ago. He didn’t fuck Maknae. He just wanna stir a little into Leader. He saw the shadows of Junmyun on the window of kitchen. He was horny. He was jealous that Junmyun is making Sehun a moaning mess. He wanted to be Junmyun, making Maknae shout his name.  
Right now, Yixing is looking at the Maknae who facing his back. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to make it better for Maknae but he doesn’t know how.  
He just…  
Yixing left the way he came, silently, leaving the crying maknae alone.

5.  
“How do you feel?”  
Junmyun felt like all of his energy was taken away from him. He found no strength in his limbs as well as his throat.  
“Fine.” He said to Baekhyun who is sitting on the bed.  
Junmyun tried to sit up and Baekhyun helped him. He wanted to talk but he can’t find his voice.  
“Sehun hasn’t come.”  
Junmyun tried to keep his face unaffected. He nodded. He doesn’t know what is the right response. ‘I knew’ ‘I thought so’ aren’t right ones. ‘I am the one to blame’ should have been the right response but right now he simply can’t speak.

After a long pause, Baekhyun speaks in very soft voice.  
“Why did you kiss me?”

“I am sorry.”

This wasn’t Baekhyun expected or wanted. Baekhyun didn’t want apologies. Never from Kim Junmyun.  
“I would like to confess.”  
“That you have feelings for me?”  
“So you knew.” Baekhyun smiles. This is just sad. If Junmyun didn’t know, there would be a hope. A hope that Junmyun would like him back.  
“I love Sehun.”  
This isn’t a surprise. But it still hurts.  
“I am a bad person, Baehyun-ah. You are kind. A nice person who should be with Taeyeon. You two deserved a happy ending.”  
“You’re not a bad person. Taeyeon is… she probably would hate me by now. I… I don’t know.”  
Junmyun smiles knowingly.  
“Talk with her.”  
“You too should talk with Sehun. He is locking himself up in the room for two days.”  
A surge of worry runs through Junmyun. His energy got back so sudden at the mention of Sehun’s name.  
“Had he eaten?”  
“Not really.”  
“WHY…” Junmyun held his throat. His attempt to speak loud fails miserably.  
“Why did you guys leave him? He needs to be taken care of. Constantly.”  
“You do that. And I, I don’t want to be a wall between you and Sehunnie. Talk to him. Hyung. You deserve a happy ending too.”

No I don’t. Junmyun didn’t say out loud of course. It was decided. I always have been next to Sehun, always being very protective of him and I was his first sexual contact. It was normal to feel lust and nothing about love. As soon as Baekhyun leaves, Junmyun gathers all of his strength to go to Maknae's room. His room. 

That confirms it. Yixing coming out of Sehun’s room. He gave me a hard stare which I had to accept.  
“How is he?”  
“How are you?” Yixing being Yixing. He might be mad but always a manner guy.  
“I am ok. Sehun still not eating?”  
“He wants to be alone.” Yixing said. Then, he felt guilt after hearing the damaged voice of Junmyun. His voice is so sexy Yixing can’t help but notice it.  
“I need to talk with him.”  
“About what? Jun, it’s not my place but. He… don’t make him upset please.”  
I am glad. I am really glad that there’s someone who isn’t me being there to protect him.

What he’s about to do will break his heart and will upset Maknae. He doesn’t want to lie. He doesn’t want to reply so he just went straight into Maknae room. Bad habit. He knows he should knock but it was Sehun. It was their room.

“You are starving yourself, I heard.”  
Sehun snapped his head to the sound. He found Junmyun, still so pale and standing, leaning against the door.  
“What’s with your voice?”  
Sehun regretted as soon as he asked. He can’t stay mad at his Hyung. No matter how angry or sad he is, a sight of Junmyun always heal him.

“Let’s go out.”  
Sehun gets up. Junmyun hair is always so soft and so touchable even when he’s sick. He should be the only one to be able to see this. Touch this. Touch him.  
“I am not sure I want to.” Sehun said the truth. He doesn’t want to go out. Junmyun still looked like he’s about to collaspe.  
“Bubble tea? Chocolate Milk?”  
Sehun hold himself, trying not to smile but his lips betrayed. He smiles.  
“Later.”

“I had sex with Baekhyun last night.”

He was trying to forget this. SEHUN tried so hard not to think about the image of Baekhyun on top of his beloved Hyung.  
“Why did you do this?”  
Sehun fought hard to deny a single tear in his eyes. He fought so hard but tears fall instead. HE failed again, badly.

“It just happened.”  
“It just happened?” Sehun can’t believe those words coming out from Junmyun. His love of entire life. His one and only love.  
“You fucked me hard and then you weren’t satisfied so you found Baekhyun to pleasure yourself is that it?”

Like a spike running through his heart, Sehun’s spiteful words hit him. Junmyun doesn’t let his expression show on his face. Instead, he apologized.

“I’m sorry.”  
“Sorry that you fucked me or him? I can’t understand Hyung, you said you love me.”  
Sehun stepped closer, shaking Junmyun with tears, shouting at him uselessly.  
It is good for nothing. Junmyun knew saying sorry will make this worse.  
He breaks a promise, Sehun would think.  
He breaks an oath, Sehun would think.  
Only Junmyun knew that he doesn’t. Oh Sehun got his unshared love. Only him. He made his precious Maknae cry. He did this. He would accept every punishment Sehun give. Sehun wouldn’t hurt him because it’s his job, to hurt. He always hurt Maknae.

“I said I love Baekhyun too. I said I love Kyungsoo too. I am sorry Sehun. Love is just… not enough with you. This…”  
“STOP.”  
“I am sso-”  
“SHUT UP! Please stop talking. Pleasee…”  
Sehun got on the floor. He weeps. Even with all of his concentration, tears begin to from in his eyes. He want to punch himself. Seeing his Maknae like this, it hurts more than a thousand punches.  
Junmyun quickly rub his tears away, make his face hollow.  
“I don’t deserve to be cry over like this. Please eat something. Don’t cry over someone like me. You should give your love to someone else. Someone kind. Someone like Yixing.”

“Get out.”  
“He…”

“Don’t you hear me? GET OUT. NOW!”  
It should be like this. Sehun will hate him now. I deserve loathe, detest, just like this.  
“...”  
Junmyun couldn’t let his words out. He needs to get out of this room. He felt this need to embrace Maknae. His only love. But he wouldn’t. He can’t.  
So he left. The bedroom door closed behind him, leaving his whole heart with the wailing maknae who had no idea of what he just got.

Clenching his aching heart, Junmyun moved away. Away from being spotted.  
He let the door shutted of the room Baekhyun and Jongin shared. Junmyun thought he had done well. No one saw his heartbreak, no one saw his tears, no one except Jongin who is looking for Junmyun to give him lunch.

Seeing Junmyun breaking down, Jongin is so shocked he stayed soundless in his position.  
Jongin moved. So quietly. So softly.  
Junmyun not noticing the surrounding he only gasped with faze when Jongin softly embraced him.  
“Hyung, I am here.”  
“Jongin-ah.”  
“Cry. Just let it all out.”  
“Jongin-ahh, I…”  
He got caught. It was such a relief. Someone taking me in the arms. It is such a relief and comfort.  
Junmyun held Jongin so tightly. He wished he could ask him why. He wished he could take away his pain. Jongin rubbed his Leader hyung shoulders slowly, comforting the Leader in a way he knew, he could.

He wanted to rub his tears away so Jongin took Junmyun’s face in his hands. Jongin wiped the tears from Junmyun’s face. His cheek redden from fever or Jongin doesn’t know. Junmyun pale lips parting a bit from sobbing.  
Jongin doesn’t think. He act out of reflex. He brings their lips together. It felt right. It felt great.  
He kissed Junmyun softly.  
He looked at Junmyun. Junmyun closed his eyes. Jongin wanted to see his Hyung’s eyes. He wanted to tell Junmyun to look at him. But… he too decided to close his eyes, leaning in, capturing the Leader’s lips once more.  
To his surprise, Junmyun kissed back. But he only surprised for a second then he pressed Junmyun to the door, kissing deeper. In a way, he was confessing. He poured his love to him. To his Leader Hyung.

Junmyun opened his mouth letting Jongin in. He found comfort in pleasure Jongin gave. He found a spark of fire in his stomach.  
They stopped. Jongin’s hands roaming too dangerous.  
“Jongin, I…”  
“Hyung please don’t ask me stop.”  
“I don’t bottom well.”  
“I know.” Junmyun’s eyes darkened. He wanted me to fuck him.  
Jongin remove Junmyun’s shirt, kissing him again, more sensually, slowly.  
Jongin’s lips travels south. Quickly taking off Junmyun’s pants, he took Junmyun in his mouth.  
“Jongin… dun”  
Jongin looked up, his lips reddened and eyes hooded with lust. How could he say no to this?  
Junmyun touched Jongin’s cheek softly, pulling him towards his mouth.

“I will not fuck you, Jongin. I won’t.”  
And Junmyun kissed Jongin, no, not just kissed, devoured.

Junmyun meant it. Junmyun will never be able to. It would not be fair. He will pay Jongin back for the comfort he gave, of course with pleasure.  
“But it doesn’t mean I won’t make you come for me.”  
Junmyun let Jongin’s shirt bind his hands. He locked the door, he won’t let anyone disturb. He took Jongin to bed, laying him down.  
He work on Jongin’s jeans. It was tight and it was sexy.  
Jongin didn’t take his eyes off from Junmyun. He wanted it so much that he’s already hard. Junmyun let his hands wonder on Jongin’s chest, intentionally brushed pasts those sensitive little nipples, gaining a soft whimper from the Dancer.  
Junmyun removed Jongin’s clothes and left him naked with hands binding.  
“Already?”  
Junmyun teased the younger as he saw how hard Jongin is. Jongin blushed. He wanted to hide his face under the pillow but his hands were tightly secured.  
Junmyun tongued up the whole length. Jongin closed his eyes as immediate contact, biting his lips trying not to make sounds.  
HE can’t help when Junmyun sucked on the tip of his cock while pumping the base up and down hard and fast.  
Jongin is close. SO CLOSE.  
Junmyun took all of Jongin’s length and deep-throat him.  
“Hyungg.” Jongin gripping the pillow so hard. He’s amazed at how good the cotton that brand is. He came with a groan he didn’t expect his Hyung… He doesn’t know what he expected but Junmyun swallowing his… is not one of his expectation.  
He felt the throbb by the sight of Junmyun running his tongue down his lips after this.

“Hyung…”  
“Come here.”  
Junmyun let the bindings on Jongin’s hands fasten. He lead the Dancer to the bathrooom.  
He will take care of Jongin, of course. Afterall, Jongin is the one that had been following after him even before they debut. But Jongin isn’t Sehun. He doesn’t feel the same need, the same desire for Jongin. No… He’s glad. He was afraid of what a jerk he might have been after touching Jongin, but he’s relief.

“Listen, Jonginnie.”  
Jongin felt a knot in his chest tightened. He was wondering how he manage to get Junmyun to… this but now, it’s gone. And now something else is coming. Something else which is gonna break his heart. He just knew. The expression of deep sadness in the Leader’s eyes. He could see it all.  
“I know. You love Sehunnie.”  
He speaks out gathering all of his courage.  
Junmyun just smiled. And he said,

“Yes.”  
It’s like his heart dropped to the bottomless pit of his stomach.  
Junmyun stood behind him outside the bathtub. He didn’t join. He opened the water, cold at first, then, warm.  
And he understood. Junmyun was washing him. He washed me cleaned like he never touched me.  
“I am never supposed to be with you, you someone who’s very innocent like an Angel.”  
Junmyun’s hands ran through Jongin’s hair, massaging the scalp gently.  
Jongin closed his eyes, containing his emotions in. If he speaks, if he speaks… he might cry.  
Junmyun stopped suddenly.  
Then, two strong arms of his embrace me crossing my chest.  
“Thank you, Jonginnie.”  
Junmyun softly place a kiss on the temple.  
“Let’s get up. I don’t feel so well right now.”  
As soon as Junmyun stood up, he fainted.  
“Hyung!”  
Junmyun face is like a white paper, his pink kissable lips now no longer show a color.  
Jongin carries Junmyun to the bedroom. He runs out and he remembers. He got to dress him fully. He calls Manager Hyung. He doesn’t know what to do anymore he just hold Junmyun’s hands in his two hands.  
Please.  
He didn’t realize he was crying till Baekhyun came in and wipe his tears with his hand.  
Everything’s a mess. Doctors setting up him to IV, Manager Hyung asking me what had gone wrong and I have no answer.  
Baekhyun Hyung shook his head at Manager Hyung, telling him not to ask. I was grateful for that.

Sehun came after everyone left. I am still with Junmyun, holding his hands. Sehun did not say a word. He put his hand on Junmyun’s forehead. He gasps.  
“What happened?”  
His voice is so demure.  
“Fever. He cried, against the door. He showered. You wanna know more?”  
Jongin doesn’t know what took him over. He provoked.  
“You don’t know a thing about us.”  
“NO!”  
I exploded. I stood up on par with Sehun. He eyes not leaving Junmyun’s pale features.  
“You don’t know a thing about him! OH SEHUN, do you even know which place you took in his mind, in his heart?”  
That caught him his attention. He furrowed his eyebrows.  
“What are you… implying?”  
“You are a fucking idiot.”  
“Jongin, he told me that he slept… no he fucked Baekhyun.”  
“And you fucking believed that?” Jongin rubbed his face down. Sometimes Oh freaking idiotic Sehun is a pain in ass, he can’t bare it.  
“What am I supposed to? I saw them! BYUN BAEKHYUN is on top of him. MY LOVER. THEY WERE KISSING. I WITNESS WITH MY FREAKING OWN EYES!!!”

Sehun exploded.  
“No, they didn’t fuck, if this is so important. Even if they did, you have nothing to complain after what you did with Xing Hyung.”  
Jongin also shouted. He couldn’t believe Sehun is blaming Myun Hyung for something he didn’t do.  
“They didn’t?”

Jongin breathe in. He tried to calm himself down.  
“KIM JONGIN, look at me, what do you mean? They did not? I… Junmyun is…”

Sehun felt his head spinning and he felt like he is no longer on earth. He looked down at his Hyung, lying palely.  
“No, Baekhyun Hyung is just… I dunno what you saw but Junmyun loves you. You are a blind if you didn’t see this. And what about you? Why did you do it with Xing Ge?”  
“What? Do what?”  
“An affair.”  
“I never… where did you hear that?”  
Sehun frowned get deeper and something just clicked.

Don’t cry over someone like me. You should give your love to someone else. Someone kind. Someone like Yixing.  
Junmyun words returned.

“Junmyun Hyung also thought I had an affair with Yixing Ge?” Sehun asked in terror. Things just go so wrong. Junmyun misunderstood. NO.  
“I don’t know. You and Yixing never…?”  
“NO!!! I love Junmyun Hyung. He is the only one for me. Since young, I only looked up to him. I only loved him and I will only love him.”

“Hunnie…”  
A soft call from Junmyun got Sehun jump in shock.  
“Hyung? Are you alright? Do you feel feverish?” Sehun ran to the Leader who is slowly opening his eyes and a faint smile on his face.

“Am I dreaming?”  
“Huh? What?”  
“You just said you love me.” Junmyun tried to hold out to touch Sehunnie’s face, his dearest Maknae.

Jongin smiled even though his eyes formed happy tears for his friend and his Leader. Sometimes, love alone isn’t enough. But sometimes, Love is all you need. Seeing the Leader and Maknae, he felt the urge to call his Soojung. What he did, what he felt about his Myun Hyung makes him feel guilty towards Soojung but they understand each other.  
He left the room quietly.

The Leader and Maknae got lost in each other that they forgot about Jongin and the world around them.  
Sehun put his finger and trace Junmyun’s lower lips along, placing a small kiss.  
“I love you.”

Junmyun smiles at Maknae adoring gesture.  
“Do you love me?”  
Maknae asked when his Hyung didn’t say the words he needed to hear.  
“I want to marry you.”  
This makes Sehun giggles and bend down to give the Leader a long, deep and passionate kiss.  
It is the happy-ever-after, their kind anyway. Sehun thought, putting the Leader to rest while he held the older hands, fell asleep next to him.


End file.
